


Grabby-Grab-Grab

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Vic/Lysander/Dominique triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: When it's bad enough to make you cry with despair, that means it's true love, right?





	Grabby-Grab-Grab

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Stopitstopit **STOPIT!**

Don't touch her

holdher

seeher

hearher

loveher

likeher

hateher

tasteher

g_i_v_e her

anything she _wants_

"Blood is thicker than water"

True **& false**

her 'n' my blood is so

_goddamn_ **t_h_i_c_k**

that I'm surely bound to

**G·A·G**

on it

.::and yet::.

what is blood **&** the body but

— **80** **%—**

water?

Yeah, I cried at my realization, too

& while I sit here

& watch you

holdher

seeher

hearher

loveher

likeher

hateher

tasteher

touchher

smellher

k-i-s-s h-e-r

I

**B/r/E/a/K**

because it

couldbe

wouldbe

**should·be**

_m e_

If I'll be your toy, isn't that enough?

If I don't play with your heart, isn't that enough?

If I become a "proper lady" like my sister, isn't that enough?

If I threw away everything that

makes. **me**. _me_ ,

isn't that enough?

If I love you more than my life, would that be

_**enough**_?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. This is a girl in love, as real as she can be. Because when did it ever really work out that a girl fell for a guy when he was free? B/ Too true… And I hoped I expressed that desperate heartache well.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;)
> 
> 2017 note: Grr. I feel conflicted about this old piece since I love the formatting and pace…but, again, my vagueness strikes, in to whom the pronouns refer. Alas, this is a Victoire/Lysander/Dominique triangle, somewhat inspired by my oneshot, "Sure."


End file.
